


Percabeth: Thank You for This

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, F/M, Future, Heroes of Olympus, HoO - Freeform, One Shot, PJO, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, percabeth, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one shot for the future of Percabeth (quite long)</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS</p><p>First of many one shots I have for my PJO/HoO ships. Some of them may get pretty long so have patience, I guess? I accept any kind of feedback. Prompts and requests are accepted! (Just as long as I can write them, I will!)</p><p>First PJO/HoO published work ever. *yey*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percabeth: Thank You for This

They married when Annabeth got back in New York.

Percy picked her up in Grand Central along with Grover, Rachel, Piper and Jason.

The moment he saw her, he tossed her an apple that he brought nervously almost a week ago and kept fresh inside his mom's refrigerator.

When Annabeth caught it she blinked at him.

He said, "I have the ring here, if you want that, too."

It was loud enough that some mortals stopped to stare as he walked and had Jason take her luggage. He kneeled in front of her and procured the ring.

"Yeah, I didn't prepare any speech so pretend to everyone that I just said the most romantic thing ever. They're taking videos after all," he whispered and gestured with his head to the mortals who were watching wth their camera phones aimed at them. He looked her in her teary eyes and cleared his throat then loudly asked, "will you marry me, Wise Girl?"

She said yes through her tears as she cried on his shirt and all through her murmurs of how he always wanted to embarrass her in front of other people.

No one was suprised with the proposal except Annabeth. They never once mentioned getting married before.

But they were both in their twenties now and ever since they were twelve, no one would say they weren't rightfully each other's. So it felt right and unhurried. In fact, with everything they've both gone through, it felt like ten lifetimes.

Most of the three years apart just made them realize they didn't want to be parted like that again, despite the constant Iris messages that drove the goddess and her cloud nymph crazy (because seriously, who wants to hear two demigods talk about their whole day from nine pm to three am in the morning?). Since Annabeth chose to take summer sessions to make sure she graduated early, it was only fitting.

They married in Olympus the day Annabeth finished the reconstruction of Olympus. Aphrodite helped by pulling some serious strings to convince Zeus (with a little threat here and there) for the wedding to be held there, even if the couple would rather be married in Camp Half-blood. But when the goddess of Love makes it her personal mission to be your wedding planner, you just say yes.

Percy had to endure a full week of the goddess' sons flocking him everywhere he wnet and anything he did. They said if he looked anything less than perfect for the wedding, Aphrodite would turn them all to skunks and if there ever was an animal the children of Aphrodite do not want to be, it was skunks. They made him do all these beauty sessions that made him want to slice them in half with the Anaklusmos but he kept his tongue. He wasn't giving their mother any reason to ruin the special occasion.

It had been a good wedding, all in all. Other than Hera trying to curse them shall they break their vows and Dionysus serving even the underage halfbloods wine (Zeus let him off for the wedding), it was all your basic Greek wedding.

It was held in January, to appease Hera, because apparently that month was sacred to her, so that Annabeth wouldn't suffer any bovine incidents and because winter marriage was supposedly all the rage back then, and lasted three days, as was the custom. Hera and Aphrodite wouldn't have it any other way.

Everyone in both Camps had been invited and even Sally and Annabeth's dad, who could not go into Olympus, was able to see everything through an Iris message that the goddess generously provided so long as they would promise to spread word about her new line organic products to their mortal friends. She even gave gift baskets for everyone.

(Needless to say, for the following weeks after the wedding, every one used their gift baskets for offerings for the gods. The goddess, so touched that all the gods were being remembered and thanked through her products just sent more. After all, when she asked everyone how they liked the oferings, they couldn't tell her the truth or else they suffer through the wrath of the rainbow goddess. You wouldn't believe how every one just started praising her goods. The new gift baskets, however, were then sent to gyms and health centers with Chiron saying that Iris would get more publicity that way.)

The couple, exhausted but grateful, were driven by a chariot of pegasi to their new home.

The new Jackson couple stayed in New York. A home that Percy secretly saved up for ever since he started working. It was small, noisy, and only had two rooms, one for the bedroom and another for their office, but it felt as home to them as Camp Half-blood.

It also suited them well as they were near their respective jobs, Camp Half-blood and Sally Jackson-Blofis.

Annabeth, having finished her masters in New Rome earlier than anyone else had ever done, got a job almost too immediately in Columbia University as one of the newest additions in the Architecture Department. She was also working on a new building that might become part of the Manhattan skyline one day, an opportunity given as a wedding gift by Athena.

Percy finished Oceanography with a major in Marine biology ahead of her, having chosen not to take a master's degree and put his 'skills' to good use immediately. (They were a little short on surfing classes in New Rome, being afraid of the sea and all, but they suprisingly had a lot about maritime studies as well as marine biology. Unsuprisingly, he was the one with the highest honors during graduation and Annabeth said he'd cheated. Percy told her it was because he was the only decent swimmer out of his other five classmates.)

It all worked out fine for him, too. He took a job opening in the closest Marine observatory in New York as a Biologist and helped as much as he could with the animals. He was such a natural, as the director said, that he was almost immediately promoted to Chief of the Research Department. It meant a lot of paperwork, but if it helped mortals understand more about the sea creatures' needs, he was only too happy to take on the job.

And Annabeth was proud of him for that.

Percy's job almost always called him to have night shifts and today was no different.

These were the days that always left Annabeth finding him snoring on the couch on his way to the bedroom. Other than his job, he was always called upon by other creatures for help as he used to in Camp. Then sometimes monsters attacked. It was good that Percy learned enough on how to manipulate the Mist so he wouldn't be blamed for any accidents.

At the end of every day, though gratifying, Percy was always tired.

It was in this state that Annabeth came home.

She'd planned to make him dinner for today as it was going to be their first day odd tomorrow together at the same time in what seemed like forever. She wanted to make it special.

But she smiled and mumbled, "oh, Seaweed Brain..."

She quietly leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

She put down what she'd carried from Sally's on the carpeted floor and put the groceries over the counter.

With one last look she started to work on dinner.

It took her an hour until she went back to check on Percy and she smiled.

The little bundle at the carrier stayed thankfully quiet and reached for the fishes hanging on his carrier.

He made cooing sounds and sucked on his pacifier again.

Annabeth smirked when she saw Percy drooling on the pillow. At least it was his this time.

He looked up to Annabeth with eyes that were Percy's and she leaned down to him and stroked his black hair away from his eyes.

Beside him, his sister and his other brother slept soundly. But he was wide awake.

"Tallis, sweetie," she whispered. "Why won't you sleep?"

He made a giggle and grabbed his mother's finger with both hands.

She sighed.

He had the same troublemaker look in him that his father had but his brother didn't have. She wondered how many times she'll have to go to his school one day because she knows it in her that she'll be called by the principal. Probably not just because of monsters, too. It made her sentimental and fearful at the same time.

* * *

_The triplets had come into a shock to the expecting parents. They were young, still trying to make decent living and to survive._

_At first it was a bittersweet joy to learn Annabeth was pregnant. But they conceded; a baby was always part of their dreams. It just came early._

_But on the day of the ultrasound to see the gender of their baby, they were shocked to find not just one but three babies growing inside Annabeth._

_The tears in their faces were both of awe and fear. How were they going to make it work with one child in that small apartment? Now they were supposed to have three? They barely had anything to feed themselves and now they had **three** more?_

_Percy kissed her forehead then and said, "they're going to be as awesome as their Daddy, as smart as Mommy, and no more kickass heroes than we'll ever be."_

_She choked back a laugh and sniffed, glaring at him. "They'll be a thousand times more than you'll ever be."_

_"I know," he chuckled hoarsely through tears. "With the sea in their veins and the wisdom of Athena in them, they're going to be a problem for Chiron. And at least we won't have to have more kids, y'know? They're all coming together. Plus no one needs to complain about hand-me-downs."_

_She laughed and knew they would make it somehow._

_Sally immediately volunteered nanny duty, even if they refused at first, they would need all the help they could get. Sally wouldn't miss the chance to be the best grandmother in the world, too, saying, "it's about time, Percy. We're all not getting any younger."_

_It was also a blessing their friends wanted to be part of it._

_Because they couldn't afford to buy a new house yet, Leo proposed renovation that would make things bigger inside._

_With the way Leo's inventions sometimes exploded or tried to kill them all, Annabeth stepped in with an over excited Tyson to help. The entire Athena cabin did as well as Jason, excited at the prospects of being Aunts and Uncles._

_It was probably weird for their mortal neighbors and landlord to figure out how more than twenty people fit inside their teensy apartment everyday without the noise._

_Piper took it upon herself to be the godmother, a post which she fought against Rachel Elizabeth Dare almost everyday as they brought in all the baby things they deemed the triplets would need. They dragged Calypso, Nico, Will, Frank and Hazel around baby stores every day until the parents pleaded for them to stop as even Leo's magic spaces can be filled. To this, Leo indignantly said that of course everything would fit. The self-proclaimed godmothers continued to spend money that wasn't fully theirs._

_When it was done, Percy was sure they never had to move again but Annabeth told him the babies wouldn't stay babies forever and would need to have rooms of their own, at least their only daughter would surely want one._

_Leo said he'll take care of it once that happens._

_Percy was all too happy to keep the apartment._

_When the babies came, Percy cried for hours as he held each of them one by one._

_Tallis Kai, for the firstborn son, meaning the Wise Sea._

_Dalis Conway for the second son, for Drawing water and Holy Water together._

_And Amari Sophia for the baby girl whom Percy couldn't let go as soon as he held her. Her name meant Immortal Wisdom._

_Once the grandparents all made appearances, their friends backed out the room to give them some space. It was a suprise that Poseidon and Athena came. But everyone figured it was because they hadn't had grandchildren in centuries._

_Only Athena, who was dressed as beautiful, young mortal woman who couldn't have been older than Annabeth by a few years, could make Percy give up Amari without a fight._

_Percy could not forget how Athena reacted to the news that he'd gotten her favorite daughter knocked up._

_( **"YOU VIOLATED MY DAUGHTER?!"** )_

_Percy had to hide against a calm Annabeth so Athena wouldn't strike. Annabeth had made no notice and spoke with Poseidon about the posibility of baby names. He still shuddered at the memory._

_Speaking of the sea god, he stood quietly beside a blushing Sally as they looked at their grandsons. Paul beside them taking pictures unworriedly._

_Percy was thankful he'd gotten a cooler second stepdad like Paul Blofis._

_Athena and Frederick Chase admired their little Amari at the side._

_Percy took the momentary semi-solitude to sit on Annabeth head and stroke her head and kiss her lovingly._

_He figured it would be a while before he ever had the chance to have her complete attention. Even now her stormy gray eyes watched alertly on their children._

_"I've never seen you cry that much," she teased in a soft voice. Good gods, giving birth was even more tiring than fighting armies of monsters!_

_He shrugged and kissed her head again._

_"Thank you for this," he sighed and he cried again._

* * *

Annabeth was pulled away from her memories as Percy stirred and awoke.

"I smell food."

"I made dinner," she just said as he took her hand and kissed it. "Kids are home."

He smiled and sat up. He picked up Tallis and kissed him and breathed in his son's scent. "Hey, lil' guy! Daddy missed ya..."

Annabeth watched them. They'll be okay.


End file.
